unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoroark: Master of Illusions
Zoroark: Master of Illusions is a Pokémon movie, obviously. It is about a female Zoroark (it has to be a female if it's supposed to be the mother of a Zorua, duh) who gets captured by Grings Koudai, a man with German-Japanese nationality. He wears his hair like Arceus, and uses Zoroark to work for The Koudai Network to make illusions and the K-trix, an alternate world where Koudai and his secretary work. Zorua finds out that Zoroark was captured, and informs Ash and co. in Crown City. (Arthur reference?) Zorua makes good friends with Celebi at a Pokémon bar, too. Zorua bids goodbye to Celebi, and goes with Ash and co. to save "meemaw" Zoroark. They meet a crazy guy obsessed with Pokémon legends, who informs them about his pills. If they take one pill, they will have crazy dreams at night, and if they take the other pill, they will reach the K-trix, stop Koudai, and save the world. They all take the pill, even Zorua. They reach the K-trix, and meet a boy who will help them on their mission. Meanwhile, back on Earth, people get pissed at a TV show's cancellation (which was an illusion created by Zoroark while under Koudai's control), so they blame The Koudai Network for it, and form an angry mob (You know, with the pitch forks, and the torches, and the strong-looking Pokémon) to attack Koudai's headquarters. Ash and co. try to free Zoroark, but Goon and his badass Scizor try to kill them. However, Celebi shows up as a deus ex machina, PWNS Goon's Pokémon, and of course, rapes Goon to death. They then encounter Koudai and his secretary. Zoroark f****d up the security system because she was pissed off. Koudai's secretary then reveals that she was really working undercover. Koudai reveals that he uses his powers to see through time and find portals to other worlds. All he has to do is stick his dick into the portal, and he's there. He then takes a piss and turns everything into darkness. Zoroark eventually set herself free from Koudai's control and tried to attack him, but a laser stunned her. A portal appeared and Koudai revealed from a prophecy that if he pisses into it, the whole motherfreaking world will become his dark empire or whatever. And so, he stunned everyone and pissed into the portal. However, this turned out to be an illusion, and the boy took a picture of Koudai's cock. They all gangbang him, and exit the K-trix. Everyone leaves happily, except for Koudai, who gets sent to jail (and later dies of a heart attack.) It is then revealed that the Ash in the K-trix was actually an illusion created by Zorua, the real Ash was such a retard that he took the wrong pill. Everyone had a good laugh, except for poor dumb Ash, who didn't understand anything anymore. Zoroark dies from Koudai's back-up program, but Celebi revives her, and she reunites with Zorua. The boy and former secretary leave for the next region, and all ends okay. --Cameo appearances-- King Grapey-Grape made a cameo appearance in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as part of the angry mob.